


Hope In Winter's Haze

by Acatnamedeaster, unbroken_halo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Collaboration, M/M, Mini-fest 2014
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 05:39:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5697097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acatnamedeaster/pseuds/Acatnamedeaster, https://archiveofourown.org/users/unbroken_halo/pseuds/unbroken_halo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus braves the inclement weather on the Solstice for a potion ingredient, with a little help from Padfoot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hope In Winter's Haze

Fake flakes, damp and heavy with moisture, fluttered in the wind landed on the lawn and immediately melted. The snow was falling fast enough, though, that even as it dissolved in the ambient temperature, more came down to cover the little puddles with a dusting of white. It wouldn't be long before the precipitation accumulated into more than just a winter nuisance.

However, Severus didn't mind the weather as he was on a mission. It was the only reason he would be out in the inclement weather, especially on the morning of the winter solstice. Not that he celebrated such a thing, but with the light fading quickly on the longest night of the year, he only had nine hours of daylight in which to find his quarry.

It wasn't just the paucity of the sunlight that he was up against, but the weather and the outcome of the unknown, untried potion he was hoping to make.

Bundled in Sirius' scarf, hidden, of course, under his heavy long coat, Severus trudged through the lawn and out into the woods behind their bungalow. Amidst the dormant trees and undergrowth slowly being hidden beneath winter's blanket, his objective would be found. A plant most people dismissed because of the commonness of it. But it was that prevalent availability that Severus was banking on.

His plant: _Galanthus nivalis_ , grew and bloomed this time of year, but most wouldn't rise above the ground until late January. Severus wasn't after the flower, though; he wanted the bulbs. Contained in the seed was the plant's supply of galanthamine, and with that nutrient, he could make inroads into a potion that would hopefully help with memory loss.

Memories affected by the ravages of time and not by spells. A disease that affected both Muggles and Wizards, even though the Muggles had claimed it for their own. Muggles locked up their ill fellows, studied the disease from onset to end and still hadn't managed to cure it, though Wizards weren't doing much better. Wizards and Witches that succumbed to this horrifying loss of self were just considered more eccentric instead of tragic old people to be pitied. But Severus knew differently and it didn't only affect the truly elderly. Muggles and Wizards alike deserved dignity at the end.

Severus shook the snow from his hair, renewing the charms to keep his head dry, and moved deeper into the forest. One black boot swept aside decaying leaves and fallen tree branches as Severus searched for the first sproutings of the Snowdrop flower. They would be in a cluster, trying to force their way through the cold and frozen ground, and green as the spring grasses. A bit of colour in the winter's hazy shade of grey and gloom. A sign of hope, that just like spring, the plant would help return the devastating loss of time.

His mum had believed in the properties, and Severus knew she would have benefitted from the potion, had she only lived long enough to see it to its completion. The loss of his mother hadn't changed the course of his life; he'd ploughed on for years, walking in his self destructive path before finally finding a reason to change. However, watching her withdraw, even more than before, while she fought to retain her mind was painful and something no one should have to witness. It was agony seeing her deteriorate to the point where she recalled only the joyful times with Tobias and wailed for him, despite the fact Tobias had left them both years before. All Severus felt during this time was bitter hatred for the man that was his father and the illness that took her from him too soon.

Time had dulled the ache of her death and his hatred had turned to indifference in reference to Tobias's continued existence. Still, he harboured the desire to best the silent and devastating killer, especially now, and at this time of year. Pushing the melancholy aside as he continued to search, Severus shuddered in the cold and blowing snow, hunching his shoulders and tugging his coat about his throat.

His scar, another reminder of his chequered past, ached most fiercely in the biting wind and he loosened the woollen coat enough to pull up Sirius' scarf past his collar. He tucked his great nose inside the soft and warm material, which smelled of Sirius and his leather jacket, and breathed in the aromas. Comforting scents that Severus would never admit to needing on this blustery and damp day during what was supposed to be a joyous time of year.

Not that he was completely a Scrooge, but it was nice to not have hundreds of adolescents running about charged up on a small bit of freedom and sugar. He was grateful for the peace and quiet of the place where he and Sirius had made their home.

If he listened very hard, Severus could hear through the almost silent forest, the distant ringing of the small village's cathedral's bells. Looking up, Severus couldn't see the steeple, though he knew it was there as he could see the plume of smoke rising from the wood burning furnace that warmed the building for the morning services.

Even as he turned away from the fragrant smog, Severus wondered whether or not Sirius had crawled out of the bed yet. Despite the years passing, some mornings during winter affected Sirius more than others. A leftover consequence from Azkaban they both shared, though Sirius more so than himself. Most especially the damp and dreary days and today was particularly wet and chilly. Severus shuddered again and cast another Hot- Air Charm, closing his eyes as the warm air stirred about his person, drying away the snow that had accumulated on his coat. He sighed as the charm faded then began his search again.

Turning his wand to the ground, he used the Hot Air Charm to blow the groundcover out of his way and his eyes narrowed, focusing on finding the little shoots of the Snowdrops. So invested in the search, Severus missed the snap of twigs and rustling leaves behind him. A second later, just as he bent to inspect a particularly verdant sprout, something brushed his arse and Severus went sprawling to the ground.

Chaotic barks and growls echoed into the trees as Padfoot raced around his downed form. Severus looked up at the fool. His lover, in his Animagus form, snarled and jumped, strong jaws closing around the floating wet snow. Severus closed his eyes, counting to twenty, then thirty, trying to refrain from shouting. It was working just fine, too, until he got a hot, wet tongue right across his brow.

"Black!" Severus howled and dug his fingers into the ground. Padfoot turned tail and ran as Severus manoeuvred to his knees. Cold dampness seeped in through his clothing, chilling him to the bone, as thicker snow began to fall.

Severus scrambled to his feet, brushing the dirt and grime from his coat. He adjusted his clothing, hearing a low pitched whine and spun around. He barely had time to brace himself before Padfoot was on him again. Padfoot rose up to his hind legs, wrapping his forearms about Severus and leaning against him, tongue wildly flying and licking away any bit of snow he could reach. Severus grunted as he took on Padfoot's weight, frowning as he noticed a satchel tied around Padfoot's neck.

"Would you stop that?!" Severus snapped as he tried to escape Padfoot's pink tongue.

Swipes to his face and nose were warm then cold then warm again as Padfoot's doggy breath ghosted over his face. He sputtered as he caught a mouthful of long tongue.

"Ugh! Get down, you great brute!"

Padfoot whinged, rearing back from Severus, but still hanging on him. Giving him a soft yip and a toothy canine grin, Padfoot turned and tugged at the strap of the satchel.

"What have we here?"

As angry as he was about being pounced on, Severus was more curious about the lumpy looking bag. He reached for it around Padfoot's girth and stumbled as Padfoot dropped down to all fours once more, however, he remained upright, and he stepped aside with the satchel clutched tightly in Severus' hand.

Padfoot barked then lunged away, kicking up dirt and snow while he spun in a circle around Severus. He nipped the bag and shook it, then tugged as if trying to force Severus' attention on him before bounding away.

Severus sighed and followed, slinging the bag over his shoulder. He walked, listening to the snorts, grunts and other assorted canine noises until they ceased. A huffing woof came to him and he spotted Padfoot's tail and arse in the air, dirt and snow flying up from between Padfoot's legs. It wasn't until an uprooted sapling came flying his way that Severus clued into the fact of what might be in the bag.

Taking a deep breath, Severus peered into the satchel and found three little bundles of the Snowdrop bulbs. The seeds had split, and there were three sections with both roots and sprouts. Only the growth on the bulbs was old and white. These specimens appeared to be crowded and possibly dormant, but if Severus could break them apart evenly, then he might have enough singles to try and grow his own crop.

That would mean delaying his potion until the plants bloomed and went to seed again, but if there was sufficient and viable enough bulbs remaining, he would be well on his way to having plenty for his lab work.

Contemplating his newest experiment and about how he was going to get around his black thumb, Severus groaned when Padfoot grabbed his coat tails and tugged. "Yes, yes. You did well in locating the _Galanthus nivalis_."

Padfoot barked at him and Severus laid his hand on Padfoot's head, absently rubbing his dirty and wet ears. "However, I must find some singles before we can return."

Padfoot snuffled and huffed, then nudged Severus toward the hole he'd dug. Severus rolled his eyes and stepped forward to the edge of the mound of dirt, peering down at the ground. Severus sucked in the chilly air and blew it out, kneeling on the cold, wet ground.

He ignored the hot pants Padfoot snorted near his ear as he dragged his gloved fingers through the furrows left behind from Padfoot's claws. The turned earth sifted through his hands and he leaned closer, blowing away the soil. In the centre of the hole was a cluster of _Galanthus nivalis_ , five or so bulbs, each with a short green sprout that was just beginning to grow from the tip of the bulb.

Plucking at one in the black earth, it came away as a single. Severus examined the long curling roots, smirking in satisfaction when they wrapped about his fingers and remained flexible. Padfoot stuck his nose into Severus' face, his grey eyes glancing from Severus' face to the rest of the seeds. He whinged and sniffed at the bulbs before sitting down on his haunches next to Severus.

Severus nodded at him. "Well, not too many claw marks on the specimens, so I suppose your methodology is acceptable."

Padfoot chuffed out a doggy laugh and licked Severus's face.

"Merlin's sagging balls, Black! Would you stop that?" Severus swiped his dirty hand down his face, wiping off the slobber and leaving behind a streak of dirt. He grabbed the rest of his treasure and deposited them in Sirius' satchel then levered himself to his feet.

Cinching the sack closed, Severus turned to find Sirius back in human form. The grin curling Sirius' full mouth spoke of his satisfaction. His lips spread, showing his even white teeth as he leaned toward Severus.

Severus held up a filthy hand. "Don't even think about it."

Sirius laughed. "What did you think I was going to do? You're horribly mucky." He smiled again and Severus narrowed his eyes at him.

Sirius was just as dirty as Padfoot had been and he backed up a step then held up his hands. "I will, however, say that if we're done gallivanting through the forest for your ingredients, then there's cocoa to be had at home. Might even add in a nip of something special to quickly warm us up."

Severus hummed, eyeing Sirius for a moment. "I suppose I can see my way into imbibing something warm and chocolate."

Sirius licked his lips. "I'll even add whipped cream and cinnamon to yours just like I know you like it."

"Oh, indeed?"

Sirius nodded, his grin once again returning and forcing Severus' heart to stutter for a moment as he took in the emotions reflected in Sirius' eyes. He waved a hand to Sirius to lead the way home.

They walked through the swiftly falling snow, footprints quickly buried under the land's chilling blanket. Severus turned to watch Sirius for a moment and noticed he was bundled up heavily against the snow, Severus' own scarf; an appalling and yet appealingly thick weave courtesy of Molly Weasley, wrapped about Sirius' throat.

Hunching down in his coat and breathing in Sirius' scent from the scarf, Severus lifted his face to ask, "What are you doing out here?"

Sirius sighed. "I knew what you were looking for and that I could quickly find them."

"How so?"

Looking up at the sky and blinking away the falling flakes from his eyes, Sirius stopped and closed his eyes. "Snowdrops were Lily's favourite."

Severus stiffened. "I seem to recall that, though it surprises me that you did."

Sirius huffed. "Much of the past is gone, I'll admit, but that one thing isn't." He turned his face, opening his eyes and looking at Severus. "They, the Snowdrops, were in her wedding bouquet. James ordered them special because she refused to have lilies in the wedding as her mother suggested. Said they reminded her of some religious thing from when she was young."

Sirius' eyes clouded with the past as he remembered. "James and I were at sea until she explained. Lilies are funeral flowers, placed in the churches around Easter, and though they signified hope and innocence returned, she wanted no part of them at her happy occasion."

Severus stared at the melancholy expression on Sirius' face until he shook it away, snow falling from his black curls making the wet tendrils stick to his stubbled cheek. Sirius' smile came back as if the sadness had never even been there. "Well, then, the scent of those flowers was so strong, I remembered it. It's like it perfumed the memory," he shrugged, looking down at his feet. "As soon as I figured out the Latin name of the flower and realized what you were searching for, I sniffed them out as Padfoot and came looking for you."

Severus continued to watch Sirius as he shuffled his feet in the snow.

"I figured if you didn't need all the seeds, then I'd have Neville come out one day and plant some for me," Sirius whispered. He looked up then and met Severus' eyes, grinning at him. "And for you, too, for your potions. He'll come when you aren't home, of course. Harry says Ginny's garden always blossoms longer when Neville's had his fingers in the soil, and that way I figure we won't be making this trek every winter until you've finalized whatever potion you're working on now."

His problem of supply and cultivation solved just so neatly, Severus hummed. "Perhaps," he drawled, rolling his eyes as Sirius smiled widely at him. "I heard tales of cocoa."

Sirius laughed and nodded, beginning to walk toward home again. "Oh, yes, of course, but first a bath. You are filthy."

Severus glared at Sirius as they entered the cleared lawn behind the house. "I wonder why."

"No clue," Sirius chuckled as he opened the door to the house for Severus. Severus basked in the heat coming out the door for a moment before stepping through.

"Perhaps you'll join me," Severus offered in a quiet tone.

Sirius closed the door behind him and moved closer, sidling up to Severus' back and pressing against him before murmuring in Severus' ear. "Perhaps I shall."

"Just let me put these away and I will meet you upstairs," Severus answered and shrugged off his coat. With a flick of his wand, he sent it to the laundry hamper and opened the cellar door to enter his lab.

Severus shook his head as he heard Sirius above him, his footsteps thudding across the floor. There were a few minutes of quiet then Sirius bounded up the stairs. The wood of the steps creaked and squeaked with each stomp and then Severus heard the water flow through the pipes.

With a deft hand, Severus prepared the bulbs for storage, sealing them in a container for later use. He dusted off his hands then made his way back to the main floor then on up to their bedroom.

Steam flowed from the open bathroom door and Severus sighed at the thought of the warmth of the water flowing over his skin. He undressed, dropping his damp and dirty robes on the floor, as he crossed the room and he entered the bathroom naked. Frowning at not finding Sirius already in the stall, Severus stepped into the tub and moaned as the spray covered his back. He turned, leaned his face into the water, and let the rain of needle-like water spikes pelt his skin and scalp.

Running a hand over his mug, Severus shook off the water and took up the flannel and soap. Lathering the nubby cloth, he began to wash, closing his eyes as the cold began to leach away from his bones. The heat of the shower, the warmth generated in his muscles from the scrubbing, did wonders for his attitude and he rinsed the suds from his limbs.

A chill breeze had Severus shuddering in his cocoon of warm water when Sirius entered the bath. He glared at Sirius, in spite of the grin he received, and groaned as Sirius rubbed up against him, manoeuvring Severus out of the water spray.

Shivering, Severus glared at him. Then he watched Sirius soak himself, eyeing and appreciating the long lean length of his body. His dark hair matted down on his head. Lines of water ran down his chest and stomach, dripping off the curlies at his groin and rolling down the swaying length of his prick.

Severus' mouth quirked when Sirius' cock twitched at his inspection as if it knew it was being observed. The heavy length began to firm, rising slowly, but steadily and Severus' prick began to respond as well. He opened his mouth to say something, although nothing but a gust of air escaped as Sirius pinned him to the shower wall. The tiles, though slightly warmed from the shower's spray, were still cool against his skin. Sirius' body blanketed his front with wet, naked heat.

Sirius' mouth slanted over his own and Severus' arousal slid into a firm hunger with each swipe of Sirius' tongue. The contrast of the tiles versus the warmth of Sirius warred with his senses; the spray of the shower ran over them both making everything slick and slippery. Especially when Sirius parted his legs, wedging a thigh between Severus' and giving him something substantial to rub against.

The slow, damp frotting seemed to draw out with each deep, soul sucking kiss Sirius bestowed upon him. Severus felt his melancholy lift, drift away, to be replaced with a sense of urgency and need. He wanted more, wanted to crawl inside of Sirius and never leave, but he didn't want to move from the shower to do so. He clung to Sirius, canting his hips and brushing more of his body along Sirius'. Sirius must have felt the change in him because the mood of the soft seduction changed.

Sirius broke away long enough to whisper against Severus' mouth. Severus sucked in great breaths, trying to maintain some sort of coherence but that fled, too, when Sirius' hand wrapped around his prick.

Sirius squeezed and Severus realized that not only did Sirius have his cock, but his own as well. The hissed words from Sirius caused slipperiness between them that had nothing to do with soap. In spite of the slick, friction burned along his skin as Sirius clenched them together.

Severus leaned in, his nose bumping Sirius' until he was able to capture Sirius' bottom lip. He tugged, sucking the flesh into his mouth. He worried Sirius' lip with his teeth, biting down just hard enough to earn a gasp, and Sirius' hand stilled. Severus took advantage of the momentary distraction to slide his tongue inside Sirius' mouth. Sirius sucked him in eagerly and enthusiastically.

A deep growl reverberated through Severus' chest, the sound coming from Sirius, as he began to stroke them once more. Severus rocked his hips, thrusting against Sirius and his tightening fist that worked them both with rough and hard tugs.

Only a few pulls, just three hard cants into Sirius's hand, and Severus felt the hot rush of semen cover them. The water washed it away as quickly as Sirius pumped it from his body and his spasms dragged Severus' release from him, too.

Sirius sagged, pressing Severus harder against the wall. Sheltered from the cooling spray by Sirius' body, Severus was warm and content, until he caught a glancing wave of cold water when Sirius shuddered. He made a face and wedged a hand between his chest and Sirius', digging one bony finger into his sternum.

"Charm it warmer or get off me so I can get out before I freeze my bollocks off again," Severus snarled, holding a hand up to block the water from his face.

Chuckling, Sirius turned. "You'd think you'd be in a better mood after that."

Severus got another blast of the frigid of water as Sirius leaned over to turn the faucet. He held in the yelp and reached down, cupping Sirius' balls from behind. He squeezed, "Faster."

Sirius glared at him over his shoulder and the water shut off. Severus caressed Sirius' balls then let go, only to get a charmed warm towel in the face. He scowled as his face was scrubbed dry. Sirius jerked the towel away and finished soaking up the water from his skin. Sirius tucked the towel around Severus' waist then skimmed his hand over Severus' spent cock and balls, fondling him through the towel as Sirius dripped dry.

Despite his recent orgasm, Severus' cock twitched, and even as he canted his hips in reaction, he also yawned. Sirius tsked and pulled another towel down off the rack, running it quickly over his body before tying at his waist.

Sirius stepped out of the tub, holding up a gallant hand to help Severus out. Severus rolled his eyes and stormed past him into the bedroom. Coming to a stop just inside the bedroom, Severus looked around. He felt Sirius stop behind him and he leaned back into Sirius' chest as he took in the sight before him.

Severus hadn't realized just how long they'd been outside, or in the shower but he felt the passage of time now to his very bones after the bath and their play. He enjoyed the coming night's presentation with Sirius' arms wrapped about him.

Through the window, the sun was setting, casting a low glow to the room in addition to the crackling fire burning in the hearth. Night fell in a slow, gradual pace as if the light just couldn't bear the surrender, but it finally succumbed. Deep purple streaks crawled across the sky and stars burst into pinpoints of light, twinkling against the falling snow.

Beside the bed, on the nightstand two mugs sat, steam rising from one as a large marshmallow melted on the surface. The second was filled to overflowing with swirled whipped cream to a cinnamon speckled peak like the tip of an ice cream cone. His nightshirt and Sirius' pyjama bottoms lay across the end of the bed and a pair of woollen socks for Severus' feet shimmered under a charm to keep the fabrics warm and toasty. The book, some mystery Sirius had suckered Severus into reading aloud, was on the turned down blankets of the bed. The story had intrigued Severus, in spite of his reluctance to indulge Sirius' whim, and the beckoning smoky bookmarked page numbers floated above the leather binding reminded him they had a killer to suss out.

Behind him, Sirius let out a contented sigh, squeezing Severus to him tightly. This had been just what he needed. Home, hearth and chocolate after a dismal outing. A private, fitting solstice celebration for just the two of them to end the day.

Sirius' fingers grasped his chin, tilting his head back. Severus looked into Sirius' eyes, the grey irises dark and amused as he leaned down and pressed his mouth to Severus. A quick peck and a whispered, "Happy Solstice, love." before Sirius took his mouth once more.

Severus sighed, leaning harder against Sirius as the leftover seasonal blues fled in the wake of Sirius' affection.

 

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Written December 2014 with Acatnamedeaster for Mini-fest on Livejournal. **Prompt:** #84 Hot Cocoa after snow


End file.
